Dinotopia
Dinotopia is an island made out of human shit and inhabited by mentally retarded dinosaurs. The Island OOPS I FORGOT THIS PART LOL The island is made of shit, see below. It smells really really bad all the time and people periodically kill themselves because of it. History Long ago, it was decided by Neville Chamberlain that everyone in the world would take a shit in the same place. When Winston Churchill came along, he realized that not only was Neville Chamberlain an idiot for basically allowing WWII to start, he was also an idiot for causing Britain to become the site of the largest mass of collective fecal matter in the world, ever. So, he forced all of the Nazis that were captured during WWII to shovel the shit onto barges and they dumped it all in the middle of the ocean and hoped nobody would notice. The shit eventually hardened and became the island known as Dinotopia. One day, God happened to see this immense mound of poo poo in the ocean and thought it was utterly fucking hilarious. He decided, in his infinite wisdom, to zap it with his finger and cause a bunch of supposedly extinct creatures to start living on it. Unfortunately, the amount of bacteria in the shit island quickly killed them all off. So God retired to his porclein god to poop and think. While pooping, he had a brilliant idea. As soon as he had wiped himself clean of his holy excrement, God went and found his son, Jesus. He put Jesus on the island and had him take a shit there. Jesus's righteous shit negated the effects of the bacteria, and so God's creatures were allowed to live on the island. Unfortunately, they were still really stupid and retarded, something that even Jesus's holy poop could not cure and that God was too busy causing hurricanes and earthquakes to care about. They were split into four different kingdoms, because Jesus's poop had magically expanded the island until it was the size of the Soviet Union. Nobody cares about any of them. Armakia These dinofags spent most of their time engaging in orgies while wearing the skins of their dead ancestors and screaming "RIDE, SHOOT STRAIGHT, AND SPEAK THE TRUTH!!!" also they all got AIDS and died yesterday Chandara Ancient Chandara dominated the Eastern side of the island a lot of gay subs. A retarded shit-smearing faggot who likes to dress up in women's clothing and hang out at bars, John Mccain, escaped from Dinotopia and ended up getting jailed for various heinous crimes, including skywalking, sexually assaulting a giant paper mache sculpture of a cockroach, and verbally slandering BILLY MAYS in a public place. He introduced the natives to Chandaran culture the Indiana Jones films, and it is because of Mccain that Michael Jackson used to molest little boys until he died, godjesus rest his plastic soul.' Sex with chickens is insured by the FDIC up to $$$$spigots' Pelledrine RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Poseidos Basically, the prophet Muhammed decided to go take a shit on the island too, only it exploded because all arabs shit explosive devices, and Muhammed was badly injured. He survived for 7 days with his internal organs hanging out and he cried for god and his mommy but they both laughed at in his face and told him he was going to hell because he liked to masturbate while dressed like a baby and getting spanked on the balls by unsuspecting little boys. Muhammed then put a curse on the part of Dinotopia that he was on, which caused everyone to suddenly grow a giant cactus inside their rectum when they set foot there. Then he died and the birds feasted upon his rapidly putrefying corpse. When it was too stinky for the birds, the roaches infested his chest and ate everything else, except his penis which had been torn off 3 years prior by a retarded giraffe on PCP. Modern Dinotopia They just sit around and eat each other's shit and talk about how much they'd love to own a lawn mower that doesn't smell like semen Dinotopian Culture Language AAGGGAGGAHAHAHHHH HFASGHDAD FASD LJKSHEAWRJK ADFH IAUSO NJ@ado jdS HANg okyo;g alkg kdsjk gsdajk gjksdaj gksadklg sjkld CHRIS HANSON DJSAFH RODNGSD: LGSD :KLDSKF SDKL:FKFKKFKFKF KLGdsyh7yjem gkladfsg jsa09tuj34gfdh dfjiop ejmyklphfadfkjl gksdf kldskljf ksalfkljasklfj askjlfskaj kjlfaskjl fksalfk jlasjkl flkjasfjk lasjklf askjlf jlkasflkj sdgi9hsn sgjkasdjg sdkjlfjkl sdajklgasdkjglkjs dkljoi62dfh lgfdl;kgsdklg lk;sdglk sdklq3u ghdk gds gasd gdafhg asdgk shgsdgksadhgsadgk s BILLY MAYS fdgsjio5itk,h;gjk;jhl Alphabet dddddddd rape gravy =Appearances= *Your front door *Your mother's vagina *God's holy, righteous penis *dildo birds *nomnomnoms *dddddd36tyfk =Sources= *BILLY FUCKING MAYS YOU FAGGOT WHORE Category:the world beneath